Veela's Triads and Twins: Hermione's Story Book 1
by L Moony Hybrid Malfoy Marauder
Summary: Basically Fred is still alive and Hermione is 19. They share a secret which makes her disappear for 7 years.
1. Chapter 1: In which there are secrets

**Basically, Hermione, Fred and George have been a Triad for a year and this starts at Harry's birthday party. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter cast, I only own my OC characters.**

Fred and George Weasley had a terrible secret. This secret they had kept from their fiancé Hermione Granger. Now at this moment in time, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the saviour and the Chosen One, had them pressed against a wall because he had cast a jelly legs jinx.

All eyes were on the three, including Hermione Granger. Harry looked at Hermione with guilt and sympathy in his eyes then turned back to the twins and announced, "If you don't tell her, I will."

The twins began to stammer and splutter until Harry grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and that's when Fred Weasley let everyone in on what they had done:

"Hermione, you know that one time we were working late at the office?" She nodded in reply unable to open her mouth, "Well, Verity who you have met. She, um, she got us some fire whisky and then when we were all sloshed, we . . . we slept with her."

Hermione Granger for the first time since she had begun dating the twins she looked like she was tearing up. No sooner than the pregnant silence flooded the room, she scampered off and the distant pop of apparation being heard.

The twin Weasleys fell to the floor and Harry Potter apparated away. They hung their heads in shame as Molly Weasley started up her rant and unleashed her motherly fury on the boys.

_**Meanwhile . . . Harry's P.O.V**_

Hermione stood over a small suitcase, stuffing in everything she owned, leaving behind what Fred and George Weasley had got her it seemed.

"Hermione, please don't leave!" She turned to face me, sighed and zipped up her suitcase finally.

"I can't stay Harry, your my best friend, I've had my heart ripped out by two men at the same time. I'm only 19 and guess what Harry! I'm pregnant with both of their children!"

"How?" Was the only intelligent question that I thought could leave me.

She sighed, picked up her case and explained. She had two wombs and one of each of her swimmers had gotten to each of them.

"I guess this is goodbye Hermione, but please stay in touch. Or tell me where you are going! Or I'll come with you!" I just want my best friend to stay.

She sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. "Harry, you have Ginny. You can't just leave your wife and your family. Remember when we did that spell that made us brother and sister when we were on the run? You can't leave family behind but if I don't leave you and let you come, you will bring Ginny and Sirius, Remus and Tonks, who will bring Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley who will bring everyone including the twins, your place is here Harry. I will be moving to America, just so I can be away from them. Please understand." She kissed me on the cheek and then passed me three envelopes, one addressed to me and Ginny, one for Mr and Mrs Weasley and one for Sirius, Tonks and Remus.

Then she apparated away, my big sister apparating away out of my life, for a while anyway at least.


	2. Chapter 2: In which there are Hybrids

**In reply to your comments, I am doing this for each chapter:**

**Belieber Twihard: Thank you, I will, that is what I am doing right now.**

**sammy sosa the 13th: Nice one word answer.**

**Hermione- The Dark Lady: I know right, I just got inspired by a dramonie story with a similar start and it got me thinking. Best answer yet.**

**Guest: No, a woman can have two wombs or two vaginas. It is possible.**

**Guest: Thanks, that's really appreciated.**

**LUNA GURLZ: Well you won't have to wait long!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Seven**** years later: Hermione's P.O.V**

"Gideon, put down that dung bomb! Fabian get down from there! Laura, help me please!" I shouted.

I am currently living with my sort of sister, Laura Hybrid. When we were kids, Laura and I cast a spell and we were made sisters. Laura is the younger sister, she was born 24th of March 1980 and I was born in 1979.

We live in this enchanted manor because we are back in England. Laura was the niece of Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore but her mum and dad are actually dead. We don't know who they are but Laura, although royalty, is not human. That's why she is called Laura Hybrid.

Laura turned towards me holding things behind her back, her straight bright blonde hair, the meaning of almost luminescent and her blue eyes the color of the sky and the sea sat on her face perfectly, bright against her white as snow skin. "How about I take the boys out? Hermione, you need to relax," She then leaned forwards, "And hide their prank stuff."

She smiled and faded away, the way she usually does. I was left in the kitchen with the dung bombs. _Where should I hide them?_

**Laura's P.O.V**

Fabian and Gideon ran ahead and straight into Weasley Wizards Wheezes.

_This can't end well._

The boys stood still at the entrance, wide eyed, their red hair blending in, seven other red headed adults, two blondes, three brunettes and one man with raven black hair stood at the counter.

Five kids sat on the counter, one with sleek black hair and green eyes, one with fluffy burnt red hair with a strange look in her eyes, another boy with red hair and freckles but had the same dreamy look. One boy kept changing his hair back to blue then to red, _just like I can. _The last little girl had red hair and brown eyes and was looking at a small flying car.

_The twins. Oh no. _

Fabian and Gideon looked towards them, pointed at them whilst turning to me and said in perfect unison, "Auntie Laura, those two twins look like us!"

The family at the counter froze and stared at us.

_Mione is going to kill me._

**DUN DUN DUN! I made Hermione have a sort of sister but Ron is married to Luna, Ginny to Harry, Fleur to Bill, Charlie to an OC, Percy to an OC. The rest you will have to read next.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: In which there are strangers

**Here are the answers to your comments:**

**The Good Child: **Verity was fired and has been locked up in Azkaban after trying to get herself pregnant by using a fertility potion and using a love and a lust potion which she slipped into the firewhisky. It's illegal.

**Belieber Twihard: **Thanks for commenting. All the comments make me continue.

**LUNA GURLZ: **I designed Laura so she is very like able. She is quite intelligent, loves the library but is opposite of Mione. She is a criminal, steals, wanted by loads of people, kick-ass, big boobs, hips, uses men's desires, a deal maker, pretty much making bad look good since 2013, the year when I finished designing her properly.

**Fullofpassion09: **Is it the end for Laura Hybrid?

**feltonlover12345: **Thanks!

**Dracoloverxx: **What did I do to you? Please explain!

**AnimagiPotter: **Let's just say that she can do what Tonks and Teddy do! Have you figured it out?

**Fred's P.O.V**

I looked at the strange little boys at the entrance of the shop. They both had red hair but it had a slight wave.

Their eyes were a warm chocolate brown and they looked exactly like the ones I used to know.

The weirdest thing was the woman next to them. She was an overly plump black woman with white hair that had black stripes in random places and it was in a perm, a curly sort of thing. On her feet she wore beige sandals with knee high knobbly maroon socks with pink bobbles. This woman looked to be in her late 50's and so her dress was a plain one, it was acid green and so loose, that it looked like a potato bag. In her strong hands she held a squirming, snarling and an ugly little bag that looked like it was a rat with handles because it kept chewing the bottom of her dress and barking. It was a sickly grey colour with pink fluff and brown handles. Her dress reached her knees and at the bottom was a bright pink pair of bloomers with blue spots. The woman's face was like someone had melted things into it, the beady, black cat-like roved around even though her face seemed to be squishing them in deeper. Her cheeks were like oranges, round and were pasted in an orange gunk. A small round nose sat on her face and when she breathed her face rippled. Worst of all was her hat. Her hat looked like it had been shrunk, stretched, chopped up and then had patches put in by prankster children. It was a sickly yellow colour with large pink bobbles. Some spaces had things coming out like a few needles were out of one at the top, a few blue maggots kept wriggling from under the brim of the pointed hat and every time she took a step, some purple gunk oozed out of the side and splatted onto the floor and her shoulder so it looked like she had a large purple patch on her left side, it was lucky because she held the strange hand bag in her right.

Strange was modest for her. The two boys had disappeared and she waddled towards the counter, my family parted to let her in and the boys reappeared by her side.

"Sugar, can yah put the stuff in sep'rate bags? Cheers Sugar!" Once our new check-out girl Eliza, who is a lesbian, had finished she grabbed the boys by the hand, put the stuff in her handbag and walked towards the door, all our customers had left due to the large woman.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the woman I never thought me and George would ever see again was standing there, unkempt and mismatched. "Boys, what have I told you about pranks? Laura, get rid of the disguise, it's ridiculous. We're going home!"

One of the boys turned back and shouted at the top of his lungs before they disappeared, "I'm six by the way, six and a bit!"

That child could be mine, or George's. Ohhh, look, sparkles and birdies and. . . darkness. . .

**By the way he has just passed out so don't expect it to be Fred's or George's P.O.V for a chapter or a half at least. Please comment and fave!**

**Each week I will put up a new chapter so stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: In which there is a note!

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**SINCE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK I NEED YOU TO HELP ME! WRITE A CHAPTER IN ANY SIDE CHARACTERS P.O.V and EITHER REVIEW IT OR PM ME!**

**PLEASE ENTER, IT WILL BE ENTERED IN THE STORY.**

**GOOD LUCK,**

**Laura**


End file.
